


Club Standall

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Charlie and Zach decide to go to a gay bar in LA where they stumble upon a very attractive blonde dancer named Alex. As they watch Alex work his stripper magic, Charlie starts to become hungry with desire for this man and so he plans on getting to know the stripper a little better.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Club Standall

Gay bars weren't exactly an expertise for Charlie St. George. He felt like he wasn't that kind of guy who likes to play around with different men and women. He wanted someone who was very beautiful not only on the outside, but also on the inside. Then one night in downtown Los Angeles, his best buddy Zach Dempsey takes him to the most exotic gay bar in town, Club Standall.

"Welcome to Club Standall!" Zach introduced.

"Wow um... It looks pretty... interesting." Charlie said.

"C'mon man I'm sure you'll get used to seeing all these half-naked men in here." Zach said.

Charlie and Zach proceed to sit down at a random couch after ordering some alcoholic drinks. They begin watching different strippers walking back and forth on the runway and dancing on the pole.

"Hot damn!" Zach beamed. "Look at that one, he's hot."

A man with spiky, bleached hair appears near the pole after a few strippers finish their dance. Charlie's pupils start to get bigger from the sight of seeing the blonde stripper. 

"Wow... he is gorgeous." Charlie said.

"Oh dude, that is the owner's son of this place. Alex Standall." Zach mentioned. "Literally like the sexiest gay stripper in this city."

Alex proceeds to work his stripper magic on the pole. He starts off by doing body rolls, then twerking, and lastly doing the splits. Charlie and Zach along with other queer men around them applaud for the gay stripper. The blonde boy then starts to skip towards Charlie and leans his behind down on his lap.

"Ooh... Damn, Charles!" Zach said, excitedly. "I think he likes you."

The jock could feel his dick start to get hard underneath his jeans. Alex's bootylicious curves have now hypnotized Charlie to point where he immediately decides to shove in nearly half of the cash in his wallet inside the stripper's pants. The blonde boy rotates and puts his hands over Charlie's shoulders, facing him. Their eye contact deadlocks, leaving Charlie petrified by Alex's remarkable beauty. He liked how sexy Alex was with his smooth legs, pierced nipples, g-string thong, and his skinny muscles.

"How's your night going so far." Alex asked.

"Oh uh... it's going well, I guess." Charlie stuttered.

Charlie was too busy gazing at Alex's body to even start a proper conversation with the dancer. 

"You wanna touch it?" The dancer whispered.

"Um... Is that allowed here?" Charlie asked.

Instead of answering his question, Alex grabs Charlie's hands and puts them over his ass cheeks.

"Come on. Give 'em a squeeze." The dancer demanded.

Alex adjusts his legs and begins grinding over the jock's lap while Charlie squeezes the stripper's curves. He could not believe this was happening. This night was too good to be true for Charlie St. George. 

"Let's continue this in private." Alex whispered in his ear. "Follow me."

The blonde boy jumps off of Charlie and struts himself towards an empty hallway. 

"Uh Zach... I'ma go to the bathroom." Charlie said. "You gonna be okay man?"

Zach takes a big sip of beer as he sees a couple more strippers invade his space.

"I'll be fine, buddy." Zach said as he allowed the two dancers to sit next to him. "You go have fun!"

"Alrighty." The jock nodded.

"But not too much fun!" Zach chuckled.

Charlie flips his middle finger up at his friend before going into the hallway. As he tries to look for him, he feels someone's hand pulling him into a small private room. It was none other than Alex Standall.

"Oh hey. So... where are you from?" Charlie began to ask.

Instead of answering his question, the stripper closes the curtain behind them and immediately smashes a deep kiss on Charlie's lips.

"Oh... um... wow." Charlie blushed.

The blonde boy unzips the jock's pants and yanks them right down to reveal his long, hard penis. Alex spits on the tip and begins sucking the living soul out of Charlie.

"Mmmm." Charlie murmured.

The stripper continues to jerk and slurp Charlie's cock as the dance music blasts loudly from the in-ceiling speakers. Then Alex slips off his thong and turns his body around before shoving Charlie's dick up in between his juicy curves.

"Oh god!" Charlie moaned.

He had never thought he would ever be inside another boy. The entrance of Alex Standall felt as tight as Charlie imagined it would be. He couldn’t wait to turn that blonde boy inside out. So with no second thoughts, Charlie begins thrusting his penis in and out of Alex's hole.

"Mmmm fuck!!!" Alex squirmed. "Yes daddy! Just like that!"

Charlie had never been called daddy before, but once he heard that word from Alex's voice, he became more impatient in waiting to blow his load inside the pretty boy. The jock gradually speeds up his erotic movements as the stripper continues to talk dirty to him.

"Oh baby! I love your ass! It's so thick and tight!" Charlie screamed.

"Yeah?" Alex moaned. "Ahhhh! Yes! Gimme more!"

The jock starts to feel himself getting closer to the edge as he penetrates the stripper's insides as hard as he can. Charlie was so in love with the way Alex's butt cheeks bounced on his dick that he felt like he was in a whole other universe.

"Ahh I'm gonna cum!" Charlie cried.

"Oh yes!" Alex panted. "Gimme all that milky cum! Fill me up daddy!"

Looking at the sweat dripping down the stripper's back and ass cheeks had made Charlie cum instantly. Charlie wails in pleasure as he squirts his hot, creamy load inside Alex's guts.

"Whew!" The blonde boy smiled. "That's the biggest dick I have had in a while!"

Charlie pulls his pants back up while Alex cleans himself off and puts his thong back on.

"Well it was fun and all but... I gotta go now, my break's over." Alex said.

The jock grabs the dancer's arm before he could even make his exit.

"Wait... um... could I like... get your number or something?" Charlie stuttered, nervously.

Charlie was so intrigued by everything Alex had offered to him tonight that he now had been dying to get to know the blonde dancer a little better.

"Here's my number." Alex said.

"Wow. Great!" Charlie smiled.

"Call me." Alex grinned before kissing Charlie's lips once more. "Stud."

Charlie starts to blush crimson red as he watches the pretty boy leave his presence. After tonight, he wanted to fuck that hot, skinny blonde dancer every single day. He will forever thank Zach for introducing him to Club Standall, a gay bar where it had the most gorgeous man on the planet.


End file.
